Rose Hawthorne
Rose Hawthorne is Fred's younger sister, and a supporting character of Keepers of Eagleland. Appearance Rose is a young girl with long and incredibly curly black hair; a smooth, slender nose; dark blue eyes; a round, adorable face with round cheeks; two eyelashes on each eye; and a mouth that resembles a 'V' whenever she smiles. She also has a slender, developing body with small breasts, as she is going through puberty. Out of her and her siblings, Rose resembles her mother, Heather, the most, with the only things she inherited from her father are his black hair color and blue eyes. Outfit(s) Rose wears a a pink hoodie with a gray-black checkered pattern, yellow hood strings, and nearly too-long sleeves; a white shirt with black stripes; blue jeans; pink leg warmers; and yellow Converse shoes. Her hoodie's zipper is half-open and has a few button pins on it. Personality Relationships Family Fred: Adrian: Rose loved her Biggest Brother as much as she loved Fred. When Adrian ran away from home, it affected Rose so much that she feared she would eventually lose Fred, especially after Fred revealed his suicidal tendencies to her. She misses Adrian dearly and wants nothing more than for him to come back. Heather: Nathan: History Early Life Rose was born the youngest child and only daughter of Nathan and Heather Hawthorne. Her older brothers are Adrian and Fred. Munation Arc Ardunt Arc Casinolet Arc Mt. Itoi Arc Rose later gets a call from Fred, who was in Ellay at the time, which she answers enthusiastically. Fred finally follows up on his promise to tell his sister what's going on with their mother, and once she hears the truth, Rose thanks her Big Brother for telling her. She then proceeds to reveal her own secret to Fred, that she had been acting happy and cheerful for years to prevent him from acting on his suicidal desires. Fred was so devastated that he apologizes to Rose for making her go through that experience, but Rose assures him that it's alright and she's only doing what little sisters do - help out their Big Brothers. When asked by Fred if they could be "proper" siblings again after the adventure, Rose accepts the offer and comments that she hadn't seen her Big Brother in "ages", before saying goodbye and hanging up. Mars Arc The shapeshifting robot, Juana, now the Vindictive Junk Heap, would later disguise herself as Rose to demoralize Fred greatly, berating him for using his own sister as a subject to vent all his frustrations and sorrows on. As she did so, Juana tried telepathically influencing the Greaser to commit suicide with his own powers. However, Fred was able to resist "Rose" and break Juana's telepathic hold on him. Juana then desperately appealed to Fred's loss of Adrian by stating that if he hurt his sister, he would end up losing another sibling. Despite being affected by this, Fred chose to attack Juana anyway, and shattered her disguise by sending Juana flying across the room with his ice hammer. Abilities Drawing: Much like her older brothers, Rose has great artistic talent. She was able to outperform Jerry, who draws himself. Rose later mentions to Fred that she has recently decided to dabble in writing. Writing: TBA Trivia * Rose's appearance and role was mostly inspired by Tracy from Earthbound. Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Supporting characters